


John discovers his homosexuality

by SillySherlock666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John discovers his Gay, but it's okay because John to the rescue!, just cute, mild sad sherlock, we all knew it, whats a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillySherlock666/pseuds/SillySherlock666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is upset because of John's so called "Straight" sexuality. John arrives to find this depressed Sherlock, and goes to comfort him, though he doesn't know the reason why. Sherlock admits to John why he's unhappy, however reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John discovers his homosexuality

Sherlock has retreated up to his room, much to John's confusion, but Sherlock's unpredictability had become quite... predictable so he questioned nothing. In the safety and secrecy of his room, Sherlock was doing something quite unusual for him , and that scared him immensely. Sherlock Holmes was crying, well, a better word is  _sobbing_. Yes, he was sobbing into his knees, his body was racked with the silent cries. It was out of frustration, and desperation that made him weep in such a manner. He absolutely hated admitting it, even to himself, but the thought that John Watson kept on claiming he was straight, when it was increasingly obvious that he wasn't. By then, Sherlock had narrowed down the reasons why he might be denying his sexuality, and finally, he came to the heart-wrenching conclusion that John was only really said that around Sherlock, so doesn't that mean he is simply repulsed with even the idea of having a romantic relationship with Sherlock? That deduction positively horrified Sherlock, but he figured it must be true, though he had a difficult time accepting it.

John was perfectly aware that it was probably a bad idea to disturb Sherlock without his permit, but he'd been hidden away in his room for hours now, without a sound or any so rt of sign he was even alive up there. John heaved a sigh and set down his novel, mentally preparing himself for whatever Sherlock had to throw at him, John didn't know that no amount of mental preparation could've helped him for what was going to happen next.

Sherlock practically jumped out of bed when he heard the soft steps of John coming up the stairs.  _Oh God, Oh God, what do I do?_  His tear-stained face was still red and it was a dead giveaway that he'd been crying, even Anderson could've figured it out. Sherlock bit his lower lip nervously, his stomach felt sick and he was genuinely scared, wondering how John would react. Backing himself against the wall, he still was sat on his bed, but he was trying to put as much distance betweeen him and the door as physically possible. Three small knocks could be heard on the slab of wood that seperates John and him. "Sherlock? You okay?" Usually so well equipped with biting insults, words failed Sherlock. All he could think of to say was, "Come in." and that's what he did. The kind Doctor opened the door quietly, as if afraid to provoke Sherlock, but Sherlock was anything but vicious right then, if anything, he was the persona of vulnerability. Sherlock was done with resisting, done with restraining himself, and as soon as John was completely in sight, Sherlock rushed over to John, throwing his arms around his neck and shedding many tears into the other man's chest. John was very unsure of why this was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to push Sherlock away, so instead, he pulled him closer, letting the consulting detective fall into his arms. Though you he didn't know what the problem was, it felt right to say the ordinary "It's okay, it's alright." When Sherlock regained his ability to speak (though his voice was muffled by John's jumper) he managed to say, "You don't get it, it isn't alright." John sighed softly and nodded in confirmation. "You're right, I've no idea what's going on..." He hesitated, wondering what the best thing to was. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sherlock stiffened slightly at this, wondering if he  _did_ want to tell John. After mulling it over, he realized he'd been aching to confess, to just let it all out, but he was still extremely scared of what would happen. "It's just... I wish you weren't straight..." Sherlock muttered the last five words, very embarassed and immediately regretting his decision. John paused before asking his next question, even though he was almost sure of this answer. "And why's that, Sherlock?" Sherlock couldn't believe this oblivious response, and he almost didn't want to have to explain, but it was a must if he wanted even the slightest chance of John loving him. "Because...In case you've not noticed... I'm a male." John actually smiled at this, because (he'd never told anyone this), he too had wanted to be in relationship with the other man (isn't it lovely how things can work out this way?) but was scared as well (interesting coincidence). This is why his next sentence came out light and easy, very happy and tinged with affection. "Interesting Sherlock, I always thought to be asexual." Sherlock poked his head up to face John, easily detecting the sweet tone. "I thought so too..." And Sherlock performed another thing that was unusual for him to do. He kissed John, on the lips, lightly and softly, barely brushing up against the kind Doctor's, and John quickly obliged.

That night was the first night the two slept together, but it was the first of many more to come, and soon, Sherlock's bedposts were gathering dust.


End file.
